1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an apparatus for manufacturing a bonding structure, a bonding structure, and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to an apparatus for manufacturing a bonding structure used to electrically connect a circuit board and a substrate to each other, a bonding structure, and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Background
Among conventional technologies of fabricating semiconductor packages, there is known a wire bonding technology of electrically connecting a substrate and a circuit board to each other using a bonding wire. In recent years, a pad formed on a substrate has been decreased in size in order to meet a demand for decreasing the size of a semiconductor element. For this reason, a ball bonded to the pad has been gradually decreased in size with the decrease in the size of the pad. Accordingly, a contact area between the pad and the ball relatively becomes small and thus a failure in wire bonding may increase.